When an electronic product is operating, an internal hardware of the electronic product generates a large amount of heat, which increases internal temperature of the electronic product. Thus affects a normal operation of the hardware. Therefore, the heat generated by the hardware needs to be dissipated out of the electronic product in time to reduce the internal temperature of the electronic product.
At present, an electronic product can define a plurality of heat dissipation holes to reduce the internal temperature. To deal with a high total wattage of the electronic product, heat dissipation holes are located on the top region of a case of the electronic product to meet an overall heat dissipation requirement. A main chip of the electronic product is usually located at a center of the electronic product, which results in a heat concentration at a center of the case. The temperature at the center of the case is significantly higher than the sides, and an overall temperature of the case is not balanced.